Invisible
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: after 4 turns invisible he goes exploring and figures out some personal secrets... 3x4 2x5 1x362 kinda
1. the ray

**Chapter 1**

**The Ray**

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this story! I do not own the KND just fyi!**

Everyone is on the side of the delightful's house ready to fight. They were looking around each other seeing if anyone has seen them, no has- yet. Numbuh 1 explained the plan "numbuh 3 and 4, you go sneak in through the window and find the blue prints for the invisible ray. Numbuh 2 and 5 you go through the cellar to get rid of anything else in case they have a backup plan"

Numbuh 3 asked with curiosity "what will you do numnuh 1?" after all they can't just do the work

Numbuh 1 stated "I'll distract them" then he whispered loudly "Kids next door go!"

Everyone splits up to find the invisible ray that makes ugly kids invisible so adults don't have to see their kids. Isn't that a insult to the parents and the child? Oh well.. Numbuh's 3 and 4 snuck through the window and eventually ended up in the same room as 2 and 5 for some odd reason

Numbuh 4 raised a eyebrow in confusion and asked "ummm how did we end up together?"

Numbuh 2 replied by pointing down the hall "A wrong turn?"

Numbuh 5 didn't really care nor did she think they had time to talk about it "Oh well…. We destroyed any other weapons in their house. Is Abby so glad father isn't here"

Numbuh 3 said happily with a smile "Me too! No blue prints, they must not be making the ray! YAY!"

BOOM! They heard the noise coming from the main entryway, so thinking numbuh 1 was in trouble they ran there as fast as they could. The delightful's yelled sitting on the ray "hold still you bald kid!" they tried to hit him but they failed as he swiftly dodged each one

Numbuh 1 yelled quickly as he dodged the rays "Guys! They already built the ray! We gotta get rid of it, don't get hit by the ray! Kids Next Door Battle stations!"

They all fought but it was hard, they only had but a scratch and put a dent in the machine, which did nothing. Everything they were doing was simply useless. As numbuh 3 was running ready to do a combination move with numbuh 5, she tripped on her untied shoes **(klutzy…. Figures that'd happen)**

She fell with a thump "ow!"

Just as the delightful were about to shoot numbuh 3, numbuh 4 runs and pushed her out of the way leaving him as the target for the beam. Kuki looked at his direction and shouted for him "numbuh fourrrr!"

He started yelling in pain when he got blasted by the ray. When the ray stopped he was gone….. nothing was there. Numbuh 3 started tearing up and so did everyone else forgetting that it was a invisible ray and not a destructo ray or something that'd actually kill him. Then the delightful's were punched and kicked by a unknown cause, they fell to the ground defeated and knocked out. Everyone was looking at each other thinking _"what just happened?"_

Then a voice was heard "took care of that easily, hey why you all crying?"

Numbuh 1 explained rubbing down his eyes to get rid of the tears "oh well, we forgot that it was a invisible ray and thought you died….. but you're just invisible…."

Numbuh 4 asked in disbelief "what! I'm invisible! Well I could go around in my birthday suit and no one will see…." I guess he never really noticed in the first place

Numbuh 5 had a disgusted look on her face "okay…. that's just gross man"

Numbuh 1 rubbed his hands feeling this day went somewhat well "welp, were all done here, let's go back to the tree house and try to find a cure for numbuh 4"

They all boarded but no one knew if numbuh 4 was on it though because- he's invisible….. numbuh 2 asked trying to look around for something. Probably numbuh 4 even though he can't see him "hey numbuh 4, are you on?"

Numbuh 4 yelled "of course I'm on you idiot! Why wouldn't I be?"

Numbuh 2 said in a calm voice trying to get him to calm down "okay chill your dill. Your invisible you know, so I didn't want to leave without you, but now I do…."

No one could see it but numbuh 4 crossed his arms and mumbled "just shuddup and go"


	2. spying

**Chapter 2**

**Spying**

**Heya! This won't be a long story I just realized so sorry if the chapters are so short!**

As they entered the room with a big TV, numbuh 1 turned around trying to look at numbuh 4 but failed to do so and ended up just looking at a blank wall. He explained "for privacy reasons numbuh 4, please stay in your room, we'll bring you food every 3 hours"

Wally yelled in shock "what! What am I supposed to do if I get bored?"

Numbuh 3 turned toward them and said happily like usual "you can have my no-more-boredom rainbow monkey to play with! It comes with a story book, board game, and cards!"

Numbuh 4 pouted but was rather irratated "why would I wanna play with a cruddy rainbow dorkey! I'm a boy, not a cruddy girl like you!"

Furious at him she yelled "well sorry mr. Cranky pants! I was trying to help!" then she stormed into her room trying not to let the tears slip out. Sure it was easy for her to cry but she didn't want him to notice. All she wanted to do was help after all

Numbuh 5 said boredly "you'll think of something"

Numbuh 4 slowly walked to his room where he was basically held. Hours later, he was tired of punching his robot and working out so decided to ignore orders and decided to have a little fun and spy on everyone… How bad could it be after all?

He decided to spy on numbuh 1 first and went tip-toeing into his room to find him kissing a picture of 362! He yelled just utterly disgusted at the picture that was now burned in his brain "what!" he said covering his mouth realizing he was to loud but apparently numbuh 1 didn't hear over all the smooching.

He couldn't turn away though but had a digusted look on his face "this is sooo gross! But I can't help but watch….." he snickered ready to burst out laughing so hard he almost peed his pants

Then he went to numbuh 2's room to see what he does. As he entered his room he noticed that 2 was scratching paper and throwing it away. Numbuh 4 found nothing that was interesting and said to himself "he's probably working on some new 2x4 technology or something…." Curious he picked up the paper and it wasn't diagrams, they were drawings!

"what the heck is he doing?" he looked at them, and they were really good but almost all of them were of Numbuh 5! Sure it was creepy a little and he knew he was good at making blueprints but drawings of her? This couldn't just go unoticed

He saw numbuh 2 scratching out some drawings and saying stuff like "lips are too big, ears are too low, eyes to disfigured…."

"ohmigod…. He likes numbuh 5! He should show her theses pictures, there really good, I didn't know he could draw!" he whispered. But then thought maybe he shouldn't because after all... who is that obsessive over a girl? Hoagie Gilligan that's who

Numbuh 4 looked around "I should help him" he opened a nearby window, luckily there was a breeze so that it blew away his paper's scattering them to the floor. While numbuh 2 was picking up the papers numbuh 4 managed to write on his desk _"Just show her…."_

As numbuh 2 picked up the papers and closed the window he saw the words and was suddenly crept out by sentence that was in front of him, but decided he should….

Then 4 walked away and once outside 2's room he said in a Elvis Presley impersonation "cupid has left the building" of course he would never do that in public but heck. Why not?

As he was walking he saw numbuh 5's door and went inside for 30 minutes and just watched her read a book and listen to music, eventually he left saying "wow, is that all she does? She's boring"

Then as he was about to go back to his room he heard music playing from numbuh 3's bedroom. He asked himself "how can I forget numbuh 3?"

He went in and saw numbuh 3 dancing and singing with a hair brush as a microphone in her underwear and cami singing _Untouched_ at this part and she sang the exact words; _I feel so untouched now, I want you so much now, I just can't resist you, I've been going crazy since the moment I met you!_

Numbuh 4 was blushing and chuckling seeing her like this and singing and dancing, but she was a good singer. He decided to dance with her! It seemed like she knew that he was there because when they danced they just flowed together!

Soon the song was over and _Teardrop on My Guitar_ was playing and numbuh 3 stopped suddenly and sat on her bed and sang beautifully, singing each word exactly and with feeling. So much that it made Wally's heart drop on his feelings toward her

During a break time for the singer she said as a sigh escaped her lips "Wally, I wish you knew how I felt. I love you so much but you obviously don't like me. Why can't I just take the hint already?"


	3. confessions

**Chapter 3**

**Last chapter! Yay! Hope you'll like it! I don't own the KND!**

Wally pondered in his room thinking about what she said. He was shocked, of course he loved her too but recently he has been a jerk lately but only because numbuh 2 has been teasing him about her, so he thought the only way to make it stop was to be a little more mean to her. He never really realized how much it really hurt her

4 walked away speechless thinking _"what the heck have I done? I've been such a jerk lately, they better have found a antidote so I can tell Kuki how I feel"_

Numbuh 2 came in his room flailing some vile in his hand "numbuh 4! I found a antidote!"

Numbuh 4 couldn't help but smirk and mutter "perfect timing"

He swiped the antidote from numbuh 2 and drank it as fast as he could, he passed gas and turned back to normal. Numbuh 4 turned toward him upset by what he was forced to do "gross dude! You made me fart!" numbuh 2 on the other hand was crying from laughing so hard. Numbuh 4 was about pound the stuffing out of him when he realized he needed to do something more important than that

He ran out of the room and knocked on the wall because 3 doesn't have a door, she has a curtain… Maybe she should ask for more privacy unless numbuh 1 is a pervert. Numbuh 3 yelled sniffling "hold on!" it seemed like she was trying to put herself together

Numbuh 4 remembered the dancing together with her in her undies and laughed to himself. She must also be putting on a sweater or something over what she had currently. She was trying to sound happy but deep down she was hurting, she sounded a little horse too "come in"

She put pajama pants on, he noticed but continued "numbuh 3- er Kuki, there's something I always wanted to tell you and it can't wait any longer"

She softened her face and had her eyes look like they were shining "yessss numbuh fooourrrrr?"

He rubbed the back of his head uncomfotable of what to say, he knew he could do it but it was just nearly impossible "ummm I know I've been a real jerk to you recently and that's only to hid my feelings for you-"

She covered his lips with her finger to inturrupt him "I love you" she whispered

Then they went for a kiss and retracted with a smile on their faces. Once they walked out with numbuh 4's hand on numbuh 3's shoulder **(don't worry he grew)**

"hey now! What do we have here?" said numbuh 2 curiously hoping to tease numbuh 4 for this

"where going out now! Hehe!" said numbuh 3 as she kissed numbuh 4 on the cheek

Numbuh 5 seemed really excited for the new couple "finally! Girl, do you know how long numbuh 5's been waiting for this?"

Numbuh 1 was curious though "so who told who likes who?"

Numbuh 3 started "wa-" but before she could finish numbuh 4 said "Kooks"

She gave him a confused look and said "I'm pretty sure that you told me"

"well I kinda got bored and decided to spy on everyone….hehe….." he raised his shoulders up so he could see that he was simply bored

"you….little…." but before numbuh 3 could finish she was laughing hard from when she heard all the stuff everyone was doing when he spied on everyone while he was whispering in her ear

Everyone exchanged glances "what did we do?" numbuh 1 looked at them like they were nuts

"well you were kissing a picture, numbuh 2 was trying to draw numbuh 5, numbuh 5 was the most boring though. All she did was read, and what numbuh 3 did is mine and her secret" he put his finger to his lips showing that he'd never tell

Everyone blushed, especially numbuh 1 regretting asking that question with his face going red. Numbuh 2 asked "so you're the one who told me to show numbuh 5 my pictures which led to me and Abby being together?"

"WHAT!" yelled numbuh's 3 and 4 together

Numbuh's 2 and 5 raised their hands to show that were intertwined together! Numbuh 5 said "I thought it was kinda weird that he had all these drawings of me, but I thought it cute!" she then kissed numbuh 2 on the cheek

"awwww! How cute!" said numbuh 3 dreamily

"sooo what picture were you kissing numbuh 1?" said numbuh 2 curious but still blushing at the kiss

As numbuh 4 was about to tell him, numbuh 3 covered his mouth with a kiss. Once she let go she said for a cover "a hamburger"

"ummm?" numbuh's 2 and 5 looked questioning at numbuh 1 who was blushing madly than last time. Then walked to his room to get out of the uncomfortablness but stopped and whispered to her "thanks"

"okay okay, the more you whisper to my Kooks I might think your flirting with her mate" Then he cracked his knuckles and neck threatening him

Numbuh 1 laughed out loud making it almost seem like a joke and walked to his room with numbuh 4 watching him to see if he left while hugging numbuh 3 in a protective kind of way to show she was his. She slightly pushed him away "you don't have to be so protective Wally"

"yeah I do, guys are going to be flirting with you while you look like you do. So yeah, I kind of have to" which led to a response of numbuh 3 giggling at his flattery

"make out party!" yelled numbuh 2

Numbuh 5 whacked him with her hat "you're so immature!"

"you don't want this?" he said motioning his whole body

She pretended to think but after a few seconds she said "if I didn't would I be going out with you?"

Numbuh 2 smiled and wiggled his eybrows while she rolled her eyes "no make out party"

Numbuh 4 groaned "please?"

Numbuh 3 whacked him and walked away with numbuh 5 "can you beleive our boyfriends? Not even a hour and they're already being perv's"

Numbuh 2 nudged numbuh 4 "women... right?"

Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes "it's not even a hour, how could they do this to us?"

**HAHAHA funny ending! Hoped you liked it! Love y'all!**


End file.
